


The nude world

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nudist, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: In the same universe as Iris's Beatch house.A few stories about how that wish Misty made spread beyond Alola and affected the other twerps.Non-canon Pokemon catches and at least one evolution by main charters ahead, maybe a fan Mega Evolution.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. May

May was training with her Pokémon She had her Blaziken, Venasuar, Muchlax, Wartotale, Altaria, and Gardevoir out. The seven of them were out in a nice field not far from her next contest.

"Okay Gardevoir I know you have it in you to shine." May gave a sigh Gardvior was strong and beautiful but she had stage fright, she could use her moves in practice but on the stage, she claimed up.

"Don't think about the crowds your just performing for me," May said in a calming voice.

"How did you end up with a Gardevoir that's afraid of performing?" May heard a voice say, it came from Drew her boyfriend and competitor. 

"She wanted to come with me, I think she might have known I was a Coordinator before I caught her." May sighed "still she's a strong battler." 

"Is that true?" Drew asked. "Okay how about this let's have a practice battle if Gardvoir can beat Roserade I'll include dessert on our next date." 

"Ohh really?" May giggled. "Well, how can I say no to that?" she turned to Garvior and asked What do you think?"

Gardevoir did a curtsy and folded to May's side "Gar-de-voir!"

The battle was intense despite the advantage psychic types have over poison types Roserade had the upper hand through the fight. It wasn't until Gardevoir surprised drew by knowing Mystal Fire that Gardevoir looked like she had a chance. At this point, both Pokémon were on the ropes. 

"Roseraide is so strong." May commented, "If he knew a poison move we would be done already." Then she got an idea of remembering a move that might work "Gardvoir use Psyshock!"

Blobs of purple and pink energy formed in Gardevoir's hands and were launched to the other Pokémon. May won against Drew's Roserade for the first time.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Drew said with a chuckle "But we will know about Mystal Fire next time."

"You still owe me cake Sweety," May said with a grin. 

Drew kissed her before replaying. "That I do, so how about we go to the coffee shop and get some." 

"Sounds great." May smiled as she took Drew's hand.

[Latter]

May and Drew were finishing off their date sitting on the back patio in the corner by the window Drew had a coffee black, May a Hazelnut cappuccino, and also a sweet mixed berry cake with buttercream frosting.

"You know May." Drew asked seaming more nervous than normal "A couples contest is being held soon. We should team up, What do you think?"

Before May could answer a strange wave of energy swept over her, Drew, and the enter town. "What was that?" May thought out loud "Did the wind pick up?"

May then looked around, suddenly nearly everybody was naked. Familly's with kids, the busses people, the Hex Maniac, even the coffee shop staff. The only people who seemed unaffected were the construction workers and crossing guards they still had all the safety gear from before. 

"What's going on?" May asked.

"What do you mean?" Drew answered, May looked at him but quickly looked back away he two was completely naked.

May tried to not look at him but instead ended up looking at her reflection in the window, all she had was her bandana, bag, and Shoes. "I'm naked!"

"Yes, why wouldn't you be?" Drew responded. 

"What?" May responded dumbfounded.

"People don't regularly wear clothing," Drew said matter of factually. "Why are you freaking out."

"I can't go on stage in my birthday suit," May responded.

"Why not?" Drew asked "he said before using his Rotom phone and showing pictures of her previous contest victories but she was naked in all of these, in some she wasn't even shaved. "Never stopped you before."

"What?" That was all May could say.


	2. Dawn

Dawn was up on stage accepting the fifth ribbon of her second attempt at getting to the grand contest festival. She held his victory to Loppunny. She was always a star of Dawn's team but her evolution made it even more so. She was adorable graceful beautiful and powerful. Almost unstoppable when she mega evolved, as Zoey and her Mismagis just found out.

"Wow, Dawn!" Zoey Chuckled "how can your Loppuny take a ghost type so easily?"

"That the power of mega evolution," Dawn said Hugging her Pokémon as she reverted to a normal form.

Marian spoke up "Loppuny Has a mighty one they temporarily become fighting type, and Their ability becomes scrappy. And then she said to the audience let's congratulate Dawn and Loppuny on this amazing victory.

Dawn walked up to the spotlight to accept her Ribbon she was about to say thank you to Marian when the magic energy hat her. It disoriented her and caused her to stumble. Her head spun for a few moments longer but when she looked up Marian was totally naked. Only wearing her shoes and headband. Nervous Dawn looked around just like Marion nobody in the audience had a scrap of clothing. She looked back to Zoey same thing completely naked. Dreading what she was about to say she looked down and she had nothing but shoes. 

"Oh, Arcus! this nightmare again?" Dawn explained. 

Dawn Received surprise giving a quiet but respectful "thank you." Before running off the stage chanting "Wake up wake up!"

Zoey Found her a few minutes later having Piplup using Scaled directly on her. "Come on let me wake up already!"

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine I just can't wake up from this recurring nightmare," Dawn responded.

Zoey looked at her and responded. "Nightmare? did you want to lose?" 

"No my clothing dissipating on stage but it's not just me everybody is naked." Dawn replayed.

"So this is not normal for you?" Zoey was confused but she was trying to understand. "Strange."

"Why can't I just wake up? Yes, you used to wear clothing." Dawn responded "You wore princely suits on stage, you looked great in them. Well, you look great now..." Dawn covered her mouth saying that.

After some time talking Zoey said "So some magic happened and it made it so wearing clothing isn't normal. Even in photos and movies that sounds cool, but your memory is unaffected. So strange."

Dawn looked hopeful "so you believe me?"

"More I don't believe you could make all this up ontop of all the different outfits you described me waring." she chucked "To me, a prince is just as naked as a farmer. But what you said sounds cool, no wonder you liked me back before the magic wave."

"YOU COULD TELL!" Dawn shrieked. "But you never said anything..."

"It wasn't because I don't like you," Zoey said with a blush. "I just didn't know how to respond to a girl that didn't want to admit she was into me." 

"Umm... can we take this conversion somewhere else?" Dawn said 

"Shure let's get ore normal shoes and I'll get you coffee." Zoey smiled.

"You just asked me out." Dawn chuckled.

"Yaa I guess I did." Zoey blushed and smiled. 

As they were leaving Dawn and Zoey saw three of Marian, she soon realized it was her sisters Vivian and Lillian.

Dawn looked at them and thought out loud"Those three, are just like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny now impossible to tell apart." 

"No Vivian has a hat on." Zoey reponed. "Also all their shoes are different."

"Thanks, Zoey," Dawn said with a smile.

"No problem." Zoey responded, "I don't know why you still have your old memories but I want to help you adust as best as I can."

Dawn just thanked her with a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got a little side tracked here.


End file.
